Sailor Moon: Nur du Kapitel 1 Sehnsucht
by 21SailorJupiter02
Summary: Bunny vermisst Seiya seit der Abreise der Three Lights. Ihre Freunde versuchen sie irgendwie aufzumuntern, doch es hilft alles nicht wirklich. Als die Three Lights ihre Prinzessin baten auf die Erde reisen zu dürfen und diese schließlich, nach viel Diskussion und einer Bedingung einwilligte, machten sich die 3 auf den Weg zur Erde, jedoch ahnungslos, was sie dort erwarten würde.


**Nur du...**

 **Kapitel 1 Sehnsucht**

Es war nun 3 Jahre her, seit die Three Lights die Erde verlassen haben, um ihren Planeten neu aufzubauen. Auf der Erde war bereits einiges geschehen: Die großen 4 aus dem Königreich des Dunkeln wurden wiederbelebt und standen nun auf der guten Seite. Jeder lebte sein eigenes Leben, bis auf Neflite und Jedeite, denn die beiden lebten bei ihren Herzensdamen Makoto und Rei. Minako startete nach einiger Zeit eine Karriere als Popstar und Amy arbeitete bei ihrer Mutter im Krankenhaus. Bunny hatte sich, kurz nach der Abreise der Three Lights, von Mamoru getrennt. Dies hatte mehrere Gründe, denn Mamoru hatte nie Zeit für Bunny, sondern nur sein Studium im Kopf. Der zweite Grund war, dass Bunny nach kurzer Zeit, aber leider zu spät, bemerkte, dass sie Gefühle für Seiya hatte, doch das half ihr nun nichts mehr. Sie bereute es jeden Tag, ihn nicht aufgehalten zu haben und verkroch sich nur noch in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Sehnsucht nach Seiya nagte sehr an ihr und sie wollte ohne Seiya gar nicht mehr leben, doch da Chibiusa und Chibi Chibi seit 2einhalb Jahren wieder bei Bunny waren, hatte Bunny durch sie ein wenig mehr Lebenslust und ließ sich nicht komplett aufgeben. Die 7 Freunde trafen sich mehrmals in der Woche, um die Freundschaft und den Kontakt beizubehalten und unternahmen häufig verschiedene Dinge, doch eine Sache blieb immer gleich: Ihre Sorge um Bunny. Auf Euphe war ebenfalls einiges passiert. Fighter, Healer und Maker halfen jeden Tag beim Aufbau des Planeten, doch am heutigen Tag wurden die Arbeiten beendet. Alle waren glücklich die harte Arbeit endlich abgeschlossen zu haben, doch Fighter konnte, seit der Abreise von der Erde, nicht mehr lächeln und Healer und Maker ging es genauso. Alle 3 vermissten die Mädchen sehr, doch es gab für jeden ein bestimmtes Mädchen, was er besonders vermisste. Die Prinzessin der Starlights bemerkte ihre unglücklichen Kriegerinnen und hatte Mitleid mit ihnen, doch Fightet wollte sie niemals gehen lassen. Sie liebte ihn und wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass Bunny sein Herz erobert hatte. Seiya, Yaten und Taiki saßen alle 3 zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und schwiegen sich gegenseitig an, doch Yaten brach das Schweigen, da er Seiyas traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Hey Seiya...du denkst wieder an sie, hab ich recht...?", fragte er vorsichtig und musterte Seiya genau. Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf und sah Yaten ebenfalls an. "Es vergeht keine Sekunde, in der ich nicht an sie denke...ich vermisse sie so sehr...ich möchte wenigstens wissen, ob sie mit ihrem Freund glücklich geworden ist...", antwortete Seiya traurig und wendete den Blick wieder ab, doch nun beteiligte Taiki sich auch am Gespräch. "Vielleicht können wir unsere Prinzessin fragen, ob wir wieder auf die Erde dürfen.", schlug er vor und sah die beiden hoffnungsvoll an, denn Seiya war nicht der Einzige, der die ganze Zeit an jemand bestimmtes denken musste, doch Yaten protestierte sofort. "Aber wir haben doch unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen! Wir können nicht einfach weg und unsere Prinzessin wird es bestimmt nicht akzeptieren!", protestierte er, doch Seiya war mit Taikis Vorschlag einverstanden. "Möchtest du etwa nicht zurück oder was? Ich weiss doch genau, dass du Minako schrecklich vermisst!", warf er ihm vor. "Das tu ich auch! Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht vermisse, Seiya!" "Und warum willst du dann nicht zurück?", warf Seiya ihm entgegen, doch Taiki beendete die Diskussion der beiden. "Hört mit dem Streiten auf! Vielleicht lässt unsere Prinzessin uns gehen, aber falls nicht, können wir es nicht ändern. Wir können sie aber immerhin fragen.", sagte er und Seiya und Yaten stimmten zu, doch Yaten betonte, dass er das nur für Minako täte. Die 3 Brüder gingen zu ihrer Prinzessin und verbeugten sich. Die Prinzessin der 3 empfing sie freundlich und fragte sie, was sie von ihr wollten. Taiki trat vor und äußerte die Bitte von ihnen. "Prinzessin, wir haben eine Bitte an Sie. Wir würden gerne wieder auf die Erde zurück, weil wir unsere Freunde dort sehr vermissen und unsere Herzen haben wir auch dort gelassen.", erzählte der Braunhaarige und die Prinzessin nickte verstehend. "Ich habe in den letzten Monaten gemerkt, dass ihr hier nicht mehr glücklich seid, doch Fighter kann nicht gehen.", sagte die Prinzessin und alle 3 waren geschockt. "Was? Aber warum nicht? Wenn wir gehen, dann alle zusammen!", platzte es aus Yaten heraus und Taiki stimmte ihm zu. "Weil seit einigen Monaten eine Hochzeit geplant wird, da ich einen Gefährten brauche.", sagte die Prinzessin ernst und sah zu Seiya, der geschockt anfing zu stottern. "Aber Prinzessin...ich...", kam aus ihm heraus, doch die Prinzessin unterbrach ihn verärgert. "Keine Widerrede, Fighter! Das ist ein Befehl. Healer und Maker können gerne zur Erde zurückkehren, aber du nicht. Das ist mein letztes Wort dazu.", sagte die Prinzessin ernst und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden, da sie es hasste, wenn ihr jemand widersprach. Seiya, Yaten und Taiki blieben geschockt zurück und Seiya murmelte:"Das kann nicht sein...". Yaten sah zu Seiya und ging mit Taiki zu ihm. "Seiya wir kriegen das wieder hin. Wir werden nicht ohne dich gehen, denn wir gehören alle zusammen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht können wir die Prinzessin doch noch umstimmen.", versuchte Yaten ihn aufzumuntern und Taiki stimmte ihm zu. "Yaten hat recht. Wir werden nicht ohne dich gehen und die Prinzessin bekommen wir bestimmt irgendwie umgestimmt, das versprech ich dir.", sagte Taiki und Seiya sah die beiden an. "Ich danke Euch...hoffentlich habt ihr recht...", sagte Seiya verzweifelt und die 3 gingen in ihre Zimmer. 

Auf der Erde.

Bunny, Amy, Rei, Makoto und Minako saßen zusammen draußen im Garten hinter dem Tempel und unterhielten sich. Neflite und Jedeite waren noch im Tempel, da die beiden für Rei noch etwas wegräumten. "Wie geht es dir, Bunny?", fragte Rei, wie jedes Mal, und Bunny antwortete mit dem gleichen Blick und der gleichen Antwort, wie immer. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen...? Seiya wird womöglich nicht wiederkommen...und alles nur, weil ich ihm damals nicht gesagt habe, was ich für ihn empfinde...", sagte sie traurig und sah Rei traurig an. "Bunny...", sagte Makoto und sah sie traurig an. "Er wird wiederkommen...glaub daran...", doch Bunny drückte ihre Tränen weg und stand auf. "Tut mir Leid, aber mir ist heute nicht danach etwas zu unternehmen. Ich geh nach Hause.", sagte sie und ging leise weinend nach Hause. Minako schaute Bunny traurig hinterher und sah zu den anderen. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihr irgendwie helfen...", sagte sie und Rei stimmte ihr nickend zu. "Wenn die 3 doch nur wiederkommen würden...", sagte Amy traurig, denn sie vermisste Taiki sehr und hatte ihm auch nicht gesagt, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand. Neflite kam mit Jedeite aus dem Tempel hinaus, setzte sich hinter Makoto und nahm sie in den Arm. "Wer ist denn der Mann, den sie so vermisst?", fragte er und sah in die Runde. Makoto lehnte sich an Neflites Brust und genoss die Umarmung. "Es ist Seiya. Er und seine Brüder haben vor 3 Jahren als Popstars hier gelebt und mit uns gegen Galaxia gekämpft, aber dann mussten sie mit ihrer Prinzessin wieder auf ihren Planeten, um ihn neu aufzubauen. Seiya hat Bunny vor dem letzten Konzert der 3 gesagt, dass er sie liebt, aber damals hatte sie noch Mamoru und das wusste er. Sie blieb Mamoru natürlich treu und hat Seiya nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte.", erzählte die Braunhaarige Neflite, welcher verstehend nickte. "Verstehe...er muss sie sehr geliebt haben, denn sonst hätte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebt, wenn er wusste, dass sie Mamoru hatte. Könnt ihr denn nicht irgendwie zu ihm gehen?", sagte Neflite und zu den anderen, doch Amy verneinte seine letzte Frage. "Nein, leider nicht, sonst hätte Bunny es schon längst getan. Ich frag mich nur, warum er noch nicht wiedergekommen ist...", sagte Amy und nun äußerte auch Jedeite, der sich neben Rei gesetzt und ihre Hand genommen hatte, seine Meinung. "Ich denke, dass er es dann von seiner Prinzessin aus nicht darf, denn wenn er sie so sehr geliebt hat, dann wäre er bestimmt schon längst hierhin gekommen.", sagte er und Rei nickte. "Ich glaub du hast recht. Ich frage mich dann nur, was seine Prinzessin für ein Problem hat.", sagte sie und die Freunde unterhielten sich weiterhin über verschiedene Themen, bis Makoto und Neflite sich schließlich von ihnen verabschiedeten, da sie noch in den Park und in die Stadt fahren wollten. Nach und nach gingen schließlich auch Minako und Amy und Rei und Jedeite widmeten sich der Arbeit im Tempel.

Auf Euphe.

Taiki ging erneut zu der Prinzessin, um erneut zu versuchen sie zu bitten, ob Seiya ebenfalls auf die Erde zurückkehren durfte. Der Braunhaarige trat in den Thronsaal und fand die Prinzessin auf ihrem Thron vor. Er trat näher und verbeugte sich. "Prinzessin? Kann ich nochmal mit Ihnen sprechen?", bat er und sah sie an. "Was möchtest du, Maker? Es geht um Fighters verbot zur Erde zu reisen, hab ich recht?" "Auch...ich bitte Sie, Prinzessin! Fighter ist seit den ganzen Jahren kein einziges Mal mehr glücklich gewesen und hat weder gelächelt, noch gelacht. Das muss Ihnen doch aufgefallen sein.", sagte Taiki und die Prinzessin nickte. "Ja, das ist mir durchaus aufgefallen, aber ich werde meine Entscheidung nicht ändern.", sagte sie und war leicht verärgert. "Prinzessin, Fighter hat sein Herz auf der Erde gelassen. Er ist verliebt! Er liebt sie von ganzem Herzen! Fighter kann Sie nicht heitazen! Bitte! Lassen Sie ihn mit uns zur Erde reisen und dort glücklich werden!", versuchte Taiki es hartnäckig weiter, doch er erreichte nicht alles, was er wollte. "Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit werden noch einige Zeit dauern. Er darf auf die Erde reisen, aber nicht länger als 2 Monate. In 2 Monaten wird die Hochzeit zwischen Fighter und mir stattfinden.", sagte die Prinzessin ernst und nahm sich nun vor ihre Meinung kein weiteres Mal erneut zu ändern. "Aber Prinzessin... Sie können Fighter nicht heiraten! Er wäre sein ganzes Leben lang unglücklich...ich bitte Sie!", versuchte Taiki es weiter, doch die Prinzessin unterbrach ihn zornig. "Keine Widerrede, Maker! Fighter darf nur 2 Monate auf die Erde und die Hochzeit wird stattfinden! Das ist nun mein allerletztes Wort zu diesem Thema! Jetzt geh und trefft alle Vorbereitungen für die Abreise!", sagte sie zornig und Taiki verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum mit einem niedergeschlagenen 'Jawohl'. Seiya saß in seinem Sessel und dachte an Bunny. "Oh Schätzchen...ich werde dich nie wiedersehen...", murmelte er traurig, bis plötzlich die Tür aufging und Taiki reinkam. "Was ist?" "Seiya, ich habe die Prinzessin erneut gefragt. Du darfst auf die Erde, aber nur für 2 Monate...aber...die Hochzeit findet trotzdem statt...die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit dauern noch 2 Monate, deswegen diese kurze Zeit...es tut mir Leid, Seiya...", erklärte Taiki ihm niedergeschlagen und Seiyas Miene verfinsterte sich. "2 Monate? Wie soll ich meinem Schätzchen sagen, dass ich nach 3 Jahren wiederkomme und dann nach 2 Monaten wieder gehen muss? Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen...", sagte Seiya enttäuscht und sah Taiki fragend an. "Seiya... ich konnte nichts dagegen sagen...du kannst froh sein, dass sie sich überhaupt überreden ließ, dass du überhaupt auf die Erde darfst. Es ist besser, als gar nicht, Seiya...auch wenn ich die Hochzeit nicht verhindern konnte...komm, lass uns alle Vorbereitungen treffen und dann auf die Erde reisen.", antwortete der Braunhaarige und sah Seiya mitfühlend an. "Trotzdem nicht das, was ich mir gewünscht habe...na schön...", murmelte er und ging mit Taiki zu Yaten, um alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Nachdem die 3 mit allem fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Erde, nichtsahnend, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Auf der Erde. 

Makoto und Neflite waren händchenhaltend ihm Park spazieren und beide waren zusammen überglücklich. Neflite bemerkte jedoch, dass Makoto etwas beschäftigte und er beschloss sie darauf anzusprechen. "Was ist los, mein Engel? Ich seh doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt.", fragte er und sah sie an. Makoto musste lächeln, da Neflite es nur bemerkte, da er sie am besten kannte. "Ich weiss, du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", sagte sie, schaute jedoch wieder traurig. "Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um Bunny...sie sehnt sich seit 3 Jahren schon nach Seiya...sie hat es verdient endlich mal glücklich zu sein.", erzählte sie ihm und lehnte beim Gehen ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ja, du hast recht. Sie hat es wirklich verdient glücklich zu werden.", sagte er, blieb stehen und zog Makoto liebevoll lächelnd zu sich. "Und wir auch, mein Engel...", sagte er leise und sah sie an. Makoto schmiegte sich an ihn und nickte. "Ich glaube schon...ich liebe dich, Neflite..." "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel...", sagte Neflite leise, schloss die Augen und legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Neflite und Makoto küssten sich leidenschaftlich und es fühlte sich für beide wie eine Ewigkeit an und keiner von beiden wollte, dass dieser Moment jemals endete. Beide waren voller Verlangen nacheinander und drückten sich aneinander und hatten das Gefühl miteinander zu verschmelzen. Als Neflite schließlich sanft seine Lippen von Makotos löste, beschlossen die beiden in Neflites Sportwagen zu steigen und in die Stadt zu fahren. Der Braunhaarige fuhr den Sportwagen auf die Autobahn und fuhr dort die vorgeschriebene Geschwindigkeit, doch plötzlich kam ihnen ein anderes Auto entgegen und fuhr genau in den Sportwagen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
